Communications devices such as cellular telephones, mobile communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptops, and the like are becoming more prevalent as technology advances make these devices more powerful and more affordable. And with the advancements in location determination technologies, location-based services developed for communications devices are becoming extremely popular. However, when indoors, location based services may be inconsistent or nonexistent.